


All in the name of love

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A look into Bayley's thinking after raw 9/2/19, Bayley taking what she feels she deserves, Baysha brotp, Baysha drabble, Gen, Heel!Bayley, Heel!Baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: During the events of Raw 9/2/19, Bayley's thinking about whose side she is really on. People keep trying to turn her against Sasha, you think they would have learned by now. Bayley is always going to take her best friend's side, no matter what.





	All in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).

Bayley was tired, more than just physically tired, she was emotionally tired. Tired of all the mind games people played with her, tired of people telling her that Sasha was evil. Bayley wasn't a child, every cruel word against Sasha only served to harden Bayley's heart against the other people in the locker room. 

Why couldn't they comprehend that Sasha's friendship was one of the best things that had ever happened to Bayley? All they saw was the negative aspects, the others weren't there when Sasha had taken care of Bayley when she was sick. It made her sick to think that everybody mistook Sasha's passion for arrogance. 

Sasha was the only one who Bayley feel whole again. Becky had Seth and Charlotte had Andrade, with Sasha gone after Wrestlemania, Bayley had been left alone. Everybody had told Bayley how great she was for staying when her best friend had left. They had spat insults only stoking the fire burning inside of Bayley. 

Then when Sasha had come back, Bayley felt like she could breathe again. Sure Nattie and Becky had both been Bayley's friend, but she could see Sasha's side. Everybody wanted Bayley to condemn the person she cared about most and she refused. 

Becky had even questioned Bayley's allegiance before the match, wondering whose side she was really on. Bayley had just forced a smile and held up her title, saying that she was there to wrestle. But now that she was seeing Sasha attacking Becky with the chair, something broke inside of Bayley. 

Bayley rolled in and yanked the chair away from Sasha, stopping the assault for a moment. For a moment there was genuine fear in Sasha's eyes and Bayley softened. It was like time stood still and the last few months flashed before Bayley's eyes, replaying on loop. 

She saw Sasha walking out of WWE and not wanting to come back. How the tag-titles they had worked so hard to bring into existence had been handed over to idiot children. All the hard work they had put into building up the division being flushed down the drain because the audience only cared about Becky. 

Bayley had won the smackdown title and then was forced to grovel at Becky's feet as if she was less than. While the commentators took shots at Sasha for standing up for what she believed in, all they had been doing was alienating Bayley. 

The crowd in the arena was roaring for Bayley to do something, to pick a side and show Sasha that she couldn't hurt Becky anymore. Instead, as Bayley watched Sasha, the blue-haired girl asking Bayley if she was serious, Bayley felt herself melting. 

Screw what the fans wanted, screw what anybody other than Bayley herself wanted. She had fought far too long, to be treated like garbage. Becky and the rest of them pretended to be nice but would step on her throat if it meant them getting more tv time. At least when Sasha betrayed her, it was always to Bayley's face. 

Sasha was her best friend, the one person Bayley counted on. Bayley didn't have to question how Sasha felt, she knew the girl loved her equally. 

A loving smile broke out on Bayley's face. She slowly raised the chair and then brought it down hard over Becky's back. She could feel Sasha's eyes watching her, the attention driving Bayley to strike Becky over and over to prove her dedication. 

Nobody was going to get to bad mouth Sasha ever again, at least not in Bayley's earshot. Nobody was going to make Bayley a second-tier champion ever again. Bayley and Sasha were not less than, they deserved to be on top of the mountain. They deserved the magazine covers and to be the face of the divisions. All of the resentment Bayley had been feeling came out with each chair shot she delivered. 

The more she hit Becky, the freer she felt. When she finally threw the chair down, Sasha grabbed her hand and pulled Bayley into a tight embrace. 

The crowd was roaring around them, but all Bayley could feel was the sound of her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She was free and as she looked into Sasha's eyes she realized she was also home.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my friends LiteratureLocker and AttackPlatypus. Squirtle Squad for life. 
> 
> Love live heel!Baysha, long may they reign.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this short drabble and look into Bayley's thinking.


End file.
